happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear-Female Character Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Disco Bear and the female characters of the show. Overview Disco Bear has been known to flirt with girl characters on a regular basis, with little to no success. They are often annoyed with him for doing so, most likely because they are bothered by him showing off, sometimes causing them pain in the process. Giggles and Petunia are the most frequent targets of Disco Bear's flirting attempts. He has flirted with Flaky on a lesser basis. He has yet to interact (or even appear in the same episode) with Lammy. Disco Bear’s Side As a major part of Disco Bear’s character, he is seen attempting to flirt with Giggles and Petunia as his primary targets in Stayin' Alive, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Ipso Fatso, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and Put Your Back Into It; just Petunia in Hello Dolly and A Change of Heart; and just Giggles in Aw, Shucks!. He even managed to get on a date with Petunia by unknown means in Blind Date. He is shown to be very persistent when flirting with them, even doing so when gravely injured as seen in Put Your Back Into It. It is unknown if Disco Bear is unaware that Giggles and Petunia do not like him or if he just does not care about their opinions of him. However, he accidentally injures and debatably kills both Giggles and Petunia in Stayin' Alive by trying to dance with them, after which he confuses their movements of pain for dance moves. He is also unaware of Giggles’ death in Aw, Shucks!, and proceeds to flirt with her corpse, eventually trying to kiss the corpse. Flaky, by contrast, is a much less common target, having only been flirted with twice and in much more subtle ways. It had been stated by the creators that this is because if he flirted with her the way he does with Giggles and Petunia, it would make it obvious that Flaky is a girl. The two times that he has flirted with her are at the end of Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, where he seems happy to find Flaky at his ski cabin, and in See What Develops, where he is shaking hands with Flaky with a wink and a big smile. Most of the time however he will not give Flaky the time of the day. In Rink Hijinks and Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, he even physically pushes her out of the way, despite Flaky being the only female in the former. In the latter, he covers her in snow, which, though it appears to be an accident, he has no regrets about doing. He also gets mad at her in Easy Comb, Easy Go for slowing down traffic. Petunia’s Side Petunia is shown to have a very deep distaste, or some might even say hatred, for Disco Bear and always gets annoyed and/or ignores him when he tries to flirt with her, even spraying him with either her natural defense as a skunk or pepper spray when he tries to kiss her in Blind Date. She also makes fun of him in Ipso Fatso by calling him a square. She also flirts with a wig-wearing Mime in Easy Comb, Easy Go, presumably to make fun of Disco Bears current baldness. Finally, she directly blocks his blown kiss of thanks with a tray along with a disgusted note in A Change of Heart. The only positive marks for her opinion of Disco Bear are going on a date with him in Blind Date as previously mentioned, which was possibly to give him a chance that she quite clearly deeply regretted, and that she seems notably concerned for his injuries in A Change of Heart and Put Your Back Into It, presumably calling for an ambulance in the former. Giggles’ Side Giggles is shown to have distaste for Disco Bear as well, though not quite as strongly as Petunia. Usually, she can be seen making fun of him along with Petunia, though the latter typically starts it, and in Aw, Shucks!, she sits facing away from him with her arms crossed in the typical “I am ignoring you” manner, as well as rolling her eyes at him. On the flip side, she is concerned for his broken back in Put Your Back Into It, just like Petunia. When he first dances with her in Stayin' Alive, she does have a very notable smile, showing that she enjoys dancing with him before being thrown into the teapot. She also goes above and beyond her job as a nurse/doctor’s assistant in A Change of Heart, in which Disco Bear had a heart attack, by working to save his life until she passes out from exhaustion with nothing there but the heart monitor flat-lining to push her to keep working, since Lumpy (the doctor) is out in town trying to find a new heart. In a much less obvious example, despite trying to ignore him in Aw, Shucks!, she repeatedly glances back at him flirting with her, implying that the flirting might have been working if she had not died. Flaky’s Side Unlike with Giggles and Petunia, Disco Bear seems to be a bit more successful with Flaky, to the point that one could consider them to be friends. When he shakes hands with her in See What Develops, she is smiling somewhat, though this could have just been because The Mole was taking a picture of them. She even holds hands with him in Class Act when everyone gathers around the school. The only mark against her opinion of Disco Bear is that, just like anyone would with anyone, she gets annoyed or mad when mistreated by him, such as when he covers her in snow in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. Trivia *Flaky is the first female character to have interacted with Disco Bear and not have any romantic relationships. *Disco Bear flirting with Flaky was one of the main hints of Flaky being female before the official confirmation came out. *In Disco Bear's starring roles in the TV series, all of the females introduced at the time appear. They also survive these episodes. *Due to Lammy and Disco Bear not appearing on-screen in the same episode, they have to yet meet each other. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe